


Первое правило выживания в фильме ужасов

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Вечером ты собираешься просто немного выпить с однокурсниками и лучшим другом, а через пару часов раздеваешься в уборной перед вампиром, который собирается тебя укусить, чтобы кто-нибудь другой буквально не убил – лучшее развлечение на Хэллоуин.





	Первое правило выживания в фильме ужасов

«Надо социализироваться», – сказал Пхичит.

Юри полностью был с ним согласен, потому что пару недель назад это звучало как «надо в принципе что-то делать, но когда-нибудь потом, ты только притворись, что задумался». Это как они каждые выходные говорили о том, что надо провести генеральную уборку, но в итоге их хватало только на маскировку квартиры под состояние «здесь живут два ответственных студента, а не стадо ленивцев». Никакого повода для волнений, простые вечерние размышления, которые утром уже становятся слишком тяжелыми и ненужными.

И когда Пхичит сказал, что на этот Хэллоуин они не будут сидеть дома и пересматривать по шестому кругу весь «Поворот не туда» или «Звонки», Юри тоже не слишком забеспокоился. Пхичит легко загорался и легко же забывал о вещах – были хорошие исключения, но в основном он просто любил начинать дела. И в зависимости от того, как проходило это начало, он вёл себя дальше.

Но разве можно променять хэллоуинский карамельный попкорн и классику ужасов на какие-то костюмированные вечеринки?

Смешно, но получилось как в «Повороте не туда». Юри просто решил не обращать внимания, и это стоило ему вечера кино.

Теперь он плёлся позади разодетой толпы, чувствуя себя абсолютным идиотом. Должен был идти вместе со всеми, но не имел ни малейшего желания. Юри слишком расстроился из-за того, что не провёл этот вечер как хотел, но недостаточно, чтобы портить праздник Пхичиту, и поэтому просто шёл за однокурсниками, которые вряд ли вообще догадывались, что кто-то отстал. А надо было бы. Хэллоуин же. Кучи пьяных подростков и не только подростков, странные костюмы, странные подкаты. Никто бы и не заметил, наверное, если бы посреди вечеринки кто-нибудь притащил труп или пристрелил соседа.

Юри, в общем, не жаловался, атмосферу он любил.

И ночь была хорошая.

Устав следовать запутанному маршруту на их «карте баров», он остановился и задрал голову к звёздному небу. Между островками созвездий висела полная луна, сияющая так ярко и так завораживающе, как будто тоже праздновала. Полнолуние – Юри помнил, что и он, и Мари плохо реагировали на него в детстве. Не лунатили, но спали беспокойно, иногда с кошмарами. Сейчас ничего подобного уже не было, но ожидание чего-то – не обязательно плохого или хорошего, просто «чего-то» – осталось.

– Эй, красавчик, ничего не потерял?

Вздрогнув, Юри опустил голову и увидел перед собой мужчину чуть выше себя. В расстёгнутой джинсовой жилетке, он, видимо, был чёртом или чем-то подобным, хотя, кроме массивных рогов на голове, в его внешности не было ничего необычного. Разве что ещё линзы – приличные такие линзы, дающие яркий красный отблеск.

– Если только свою невесту, – пожал плечами Юри. Второй раз на Хэллоуин он одевался Глускиным и второй же раз вводил людей в замешательство настойчивыми шутками про невесту. Нет, кто-то его всё-таки понимал, но в основном – вежливо улыбались. Зато особо заморачиваться с костюмом не пришлось – он остался с прошлого раза, даже искусственная кровь всё ещё выглядела стильно. Юри хотел бы одеться Майлзом, но Пхичит сказал, что тогда придётся куда-то прятать голову или не канон.

– Возможно, я знаю, где она, – мужчина протянул руку с интересно сделанными когтями. – Кристоф.

– Юри, – рукопожатие было крепкое и чересчур горячее. И не в приятном смысле. Кажется, у Кристофа была температура, или Юри так сильно замёрз, пока шёл. – Рад бы послушать больше, но меня ждут друзья, извини.

– Друзья могут подождать ещё немного, разве нет?

– Боюсь, что нет.

Кристоф улыбнулся и наклонил голову набок, как будто не понимая, что Юри говорит. Линзы были чертовски хорошими, потому что на несколько мгновений небольшое облако закрыло луну, а красный отблеск всё ещё оставался на месте.

– А я думаю, что да.

Это было нагло, и Юри уже открыл рот, чтобы как можно вежливее послать его, но вдруг передумал. Что может быть плохого в том, чтобы потусить с приятным незнакомцем? Всё равно его никто не ждёт, никто не будет искать, а сегодня праздник, можно расслабиться…  Голова немного кружилась, будто от недостатка кислорода.

Рука Кристофа была очень, очень горячей.

Странно? Немного.

Ноги двигались сами по себе, дышать становилось тяжело, и Юри весь сосредоточился на вдохах и выдохах, поэтому мало понимал, куда они идут и что происходит вокруг. Голова была пустая и приятная, как воздушный шарик, как шкурка от мандарина. Будто опьянение, но он не взял в рот ни капли спиртного, потому что знал, что, скорее всего, будет возвращаться домой один. Стоило сказать Пхичиту, хотя бы написать смс… Наверное. Время ещё есть.

Стало жарко. Жарче. Юри ловил воздух как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и слышал смех, перешёптывания, чувствовал прикосновения на своей коже, которые ощущались приятно и неприятно одновременно. Хотелось вывернуться наизнанку, выскользнуть из своей кожи, освободиться.

– Ну и что это такое? – донёсся до него издалека громкий и властный голос, от которого повеяло холодом. Юри потянулся к нему, едва осознавая, что делает – настолько всё его тело хотело прохлады. – О, иди сюда. Я спрашиваю, что это такое? Кто его сюда притащил?

– Хватит нудеть, Гринпис. Нам стало скучно.

– Знаешь, что скучно? Каждый раз устраивать кровавые оргии вместо нормальных вечеринок. Разошлись, блять, по углам, живо!

Юри понятия не имел, что творится и в чем был смысл разговора, но его окружал долгожданный холод. Плотный кокон, не морозный, а приятно холодный, в котором даже мысли стали приходить в порядок и проклятое марево спало с конечностей, перестав превращать их в патоку. Он едва успел перестать шататься, как его опять куда-то потащили, несмотря на тихие протесты.

– Не ной. Ты сейчас на пол ляжешь, если не встанешь у стенки хотя бы, – холодный голос звучал, кажется, не только в ушах, но и где-то в затылке. Юри открыл глаза, когда его спина наткнулась на твердую поверхность, и тут же закрыл.

– Блять. Где я?

– Опомнился, – прозвучала насмешка и, повернув голову, Юри обнаружил рядом владельца голоса. Он был высокий, очень бледный и цветовой палитрой напоминал Эльзу. На выводы побольше сил не хватило. – Как зовут?

– Юри.

– Виктор, – руку он протягивать не стал, и Юри обрадовался, потому что ему вообще не хотелось двигаться даже для вежливых жестов. – Как самочувствие?

– Не очень. Это что… клуб?

– Ага. По интересам.

Виктор ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди, смотря в толпу. Юри повернул голову туда же и сглотнул. Все почему-то смотрели на него. Двигались, танцевали, разговаривали, но буквально каждый взгляд был направлен только в одну сторону. Было темно, но чужие глаза сверкали, как до этого глаза Кристофа. Это вряд ли были такие классные линзы – может, это у самого Юри в глазах уже искрило? Он снова повернулся к Виктору.

Глаза Виктора были красными.

– Предупреждаю, – сказал он скучающим тоном, когда Юри медленно стал отодвигаться. – Если ты попытаешься сейчас медленно уйти, или хуже – сбежать, то тебе конец.

– Что происходит?

– Ты меня не слушал? Я же сказал. Клуб по интересам. В данный момент, увы, этим интересом стал ты.

– Это очень смешно, но я, пожалуй, пойду.

Развернувшись, Юри решительно пошёл к видневшейся у соседней стены двери, но стоило ему сделать пару шагов, как со всех сторон на него надвинулись люди – очень плотно, очень странно, кажется, кто-то даже его обнюхивал. И взгляды – неотрывные… голодные? Юри в панике отступил назад и наткнулся спиной на кого-то.

Раздалось шипение.

Толпа разошлась, оставляя Юри в идеальном полукруге где-то в полметра шириной.

– Мне нравится, как вы все терпеть не можете героев ужастиков за то, что они делают тупые вещи, а потом сами же в аналогичных ситуациях делаете те же тупые вещи, – Виктор, оказавшийся тем самым «кем-то» за спиной, взял Юри за ремень на брюках и оттащил обратно к стене. Теперь все пялились ещё больше, кто-то даже не пытался заниматься чем-то другим – просто смотрел. – Ну как, хочешь ещё пойти куда-нибудь?

– Прочь отсюда, желательно. Что, блин, происходит?

– Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я объясняю тебе всё из доброты душевной, – Виктор вежливо улыбнулся. – И что не буду повторять дважды, трижды, отвечать на тупые вопросы или как-то ещё тратить своё время. Договорились?

– Договорились.

К этому моменту Юри уже задумывался о том, что на самом деле спит или впал в кому, или случайно забыл о том, что раскурил с однокурсниками косяк-другой. Потому что это всё выглядело очень страшно и очень глупо. Как хоррор-квесты, в которых тебе надо пугаться, и да, тебе страшно, но ровно до того момента, пока ты не замечаешь искусственную кровь и бутафорские резиновые конечности. Тут пока ничего такого не было, но Юри был бы рад увидеть.

– Если коротко: мы все тут нечисть и тебя, скорее всего, сожрут в прямом смысле. То есть кто-то сожрёт, кто-то…

– Это пранк?

– Я предупредил, Юри. Не буду объяснять дважды или убеждать. Поверь, я единственный, кто вообще хочет что-либо тебе здесь объяснять.

Виктор не выглядел шутящим, скорее раздражённым. И да, это всё ещё было похоже на пранк. Нечисть? Серьёзно? Юри понимал, что думает буквально так же, как любой главный герой ужастика, но не мог с этим справиться. Скорее всего, тут правда была тематическая вечеринка со странными правилами, которых он не понимает.

– Слушай. Это всё очень странно и я ценю ваш антураж, но мне правда надо уйти, ладно?

– Иди. Давай, иди. Я сделал всё, что мог.

Закатив глаза, Виктор демонстративно отвернулся. Юри пожал плечами и, сделав глубокий вдох, стал продвигаться по стенке, надеясь пройти незамеченным.

Получилось не очень, потому что буквально через пару метров прямо перед ним вынырнул кто-то мохнатый и со всей дури прижал к стене. Юри только хотел возмутиться, как перед его лицом нависла… волчья пасть. Клыкастая, слюнявая, с розовыми деснами и языком таким натуральным и таким подвижным, что мозг только успел сказать «эта херня реальна», прежде чем отдать команду кричать. Голос, правда, тут же осип и вышел жалкий писк, прервавшийся, когда челюсти лязгнули прямо у носа, буквально касаясь их. Пахло собакой. И то, что прижимало к стене, – руки, там были пальцы, но слишком сильные для человека. Всё это не могло быть реально. Просто не могло.

– Зачем я вообще это делаю… А ну отойди, дружок, – голос Виктора звучал как спасение.

– Закрой пасть, мышь, – волчья морда повернулась в сторону, но хватка не ослабла и Юри беспомощно барахтался, пытаясь вырваться. – Хватит всем глаза морочить. Не будешь есть – отдай другим.

– Кто тебе, блохастая скотина, сказал, что я не буду его есть?

– Хотел бы – сожрал уже!

– Я не безмозглый мешок зубов вроде тебя. Надо погонять человека, чтобы кровь насытилась кислородом, чтобы давление повысилось. Да чего я тебе объясняю? Отошёл, живо. Считаю до одного.

Юри сомневался, что эта пасть куда-то двинется от простых слов, но пасть двинулась. Отошла на пару шагов, скалясь, и, о боже, это был оборотень. Совсем как в фильмах, здоровенная тварь на странно согнутых ногах и с волчьей головой. Эту голову не нужно было больше видеть вблизи, чтобы понять – не пранк.

«Погонять человека, чтобы кровь насытилась…»

Виктор стоял в полуметре и внимательно смотрел. Если все тут – нечисть, может, Виктор действительно тоже собирается убить его?

– Ты стоишь на опасной черте, после которой мне надоест тебя спасать, так что иди сюда, – он поманил рукой. Юри сглотнул. Выбора особого не было – Виктор не выглядел безопасно теперь, но хотя бы не был огромным волком, что уже нехилый плюс. Сделать эти несколько шагов всё равно было трудно, но в спину подталкивал страх того, что какой-нибудь ещё здоровенный тип захочет познакомиться. – Умница.

На этот раз к стене они не пошли.

Посматривая по сторонам, Юри замечал всё больше – и рога, и зубы, и то, что через некоторые тела можно было смотреть сквозь. В голове оставалось только два варианта – это сон или он правда накурился. Даже несмотря на то, что не курил никогда, мало ли что? Но всё было ужасно реальным, особенно – холодная рука Виктора на его запястье. Кто он вообще? Что за нечисть тут собралась? И почему из всего населения города именно Юри попал сюда? Видимо, из талантов природа наградила его исключительно удачливостью в кавычках.

Они подошли к двери, из-за которой слышалось унылое завывание, и Юри не слишком хотел заходить, но его никто не спрашивал – Виктор дёрнул ручку и зашёл внутрь.

– А? Это ты… – посреди типичной клубной уборной стоял человек в странной одежде, напоминающей лохмотья. Бледный, с огромными кругами под глазами, он вытянул перед собой тонкие руки и напевно запричитал: – Бедная твоя проклятая доля!..

– Не сейчас, – Виктор отмахнулся и подтолкнул Юри, чтобы не стоял на пороге. – Давай попозже, а?

– Вот так всегда, всегда ты откладываешь важные вещи на потом, чтобы бесконечно страдать от упущенных…

– Гоша. Я занят. Поплачем позже.

Человек со странным именем всплеснул руками и обиженно проплыл мимо них, захлопнув за собой дверь. Виктор тяжело вздохнул, но никак не прокомментировал. Вместо этого он подошёл к зеркалу и стал придирчиво поправлять свою челку. Юри неловко застыл за его спиной, разглядывая уборную. Ничего особенного – четыре раковины в ряд на единой мраморной полке, столько же закрытых кабинок, всё освещённое неприятным белым светом и пахнущее чем-то едким. На полу обнаружился круг с закорючками внутри него – недорисованный, наверное. Пентаграмма? Брр.

Время шло, а Виктор всё не отлипал от зеркала.

Юри уже хотелось ляпнуть «да господи, красивый ты, давай закончим с этим и перейдём уже к делу», но – к какому делу?

И Виктор действительно был очень красивый. Что настораживало.

Когда он наконец повернулся лицом, Юри чуть не словил сердечный приступ, настолько это получилось внезапно. При хорошем освещении его красные глаза уже не были такими красными – радужка казалась голубоватой с красными прожилками. Больше ничего необычного. И это пугало сильнее, чем целая волчья морда перед глазами.

– Так… что мне делать-то? – Юри нервно нарушил молчание, устав выдерживать на себе изучающий взгляд. – Я понял, всё плохо, но можно же как-то отсюда уйти?

– Уйти то можно, но в каком виде – уже другой вопрос, интересный. Впрочем, варианты есть, не волнуйся.

– Почему ты вообще помогаешь мне? И кто ты? В смысле, ты не человек, это понятно.

Не надо было спрашивать, но Юри не хотел сначала соглашаться на помощь, а потом узнавать, что продал свою душу Сатане или что-нибудь в этом духе. Виктор рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Юри сглотнул, смотря на то, как двигается кадык на его бледной шее. Замечательно. Самое время.

– Не догадался? Ничего страшного, никто не догадывается. Я же не свечусь на солнце.

– В см… это была тупая отсылка к «Сумеркам»?

– Не тупая, но да, отсылка.

Вампир. Класс. Лучше не бывает. Юри нервно сжал ладони в кулаки. Могло быть и хуже, конечно. Например, Сатана точно не был бы самым приятным вариантом. Вампиры смотрят «Сумерки»? Боже, о чём он вообще думает? Надо сосредоточиться.

– Хорошо. Что там… за варианты?

– О, простые. Их три, – Виктор стал медленно подходить, не отрывая от Юри взгляда. – Первый, очевидный – ты выходишь отсюда и умираешь. Второй, самонадеянный – ты выходишь отсюда и каким-то образом находишь кого-то, кто будет достаточно безобиден, чтобы не причинить вреда и достаточно силён, чтобы защитить, в чём я очень сомневаюсь. Третий – ты даёшь мне укусить себя.

Его глаза снова стали красными, как будто реагируя на шум крови в ушах Юри. Дать себя укусить – идея не из лучших. И выбора-то особо не было. Виктор стоял рядом, от него веяло холодом и опасностью, не было ни единого шанса, что всё это может закончиться хорошо.

– Почему ты мне помогаешь? С чего я должен тебе верить? Разве любой другой из вашей… компании не стал бы говорить то же самое, чтобы откусить от меня что-нибудь?

– Нет, – Виктор решил, что Юри просто необходимо больше контакта, и уперся рукой в стену над его плечом. – Видишь ли, все здесь присутствующие или достаточно сильные, чтобы не дать тебе убежать, или достаточно сильные, чтобы ты сам не хотел сбегать. Крису не надо было тебя уговаривать, чтобы ты сюда пришёл, разве нет? Ему достаточно было заговорить с тобой.

– Это…

– Был гипноз. Транс. Очарование. Как он это называет, не знаю, да и неважно. Он мог бы сломать тебе руку, и ты бы молил о большем. Пока не потерял сознание, конечно. Я умею так же, немного по-другому, но принцип схожий. Мне не нужно тебя уговаривать.

– Так почему ты уговариваешь?

– Видишь ли, я постарше большинства здешних и очень ценю наши совместные праздники. Это то, что поддерживает сообщество. Мы тут все с разными интересами и целями, но важно держаться вместе или хотя бы пытаться сотрудничать. Но нет, каждый раз нужно притаскивать сюда людей и устраивать бардак! Триста шестьдесят четыре дня в году это можно делать, но нет, сегодня – обязательно, – Виктор неожиданно перестал выглядеть урожающим и стал просто возмущённой королевой вечеринки, на которую никто не обращает внимания. – Меня это раздражает. В прошлый раз я запретил приводить сюда людей, но Крис плевал на мои запреты. Поэтому я забрал тебя. Плюс, ты выглядел как потерянная глупая овечка и…

– Хватит цитировать «Сумерки». Пожалуйста.

– Ох, ладно. Тебе так не нравится фильм?

– Меня просто смущает… всё смущает, перестань, ладно? – Юри не мог поверить, что его во всей ситуации смущает только Виктор и его молодёжные референсы с романтическим подтекстом, но увы. Мозг отказывался адекватно отвечать на всё это. – Я… видимо, у меня нет выбора, да?

– Выбор есть. Но я лучший вариант. Крис может забрать твою душу, тот пёсик может откусить тебе голову, а мой максимум – литр твоей крови. А у тебя их пять. И всегда можно вызвать скорую.

– Отлично. Ладно. Если это сон – я проснусь. Если нет – хотя бы выживу. Наверное.

– Замечательно. Раздевайся, – Виктор улыбнулся и тут же закатил глаза в своей манере. – Что? Я должен сквозь твою одежду кусать?

– Моя шея открыта.

– Хочешь, чтобы я прокусил тебе артерию и ты истёк кровью? Могу устроить. Но лучше плечо. Давай-давай.

Юри, путаясь в ногах, подошёл к раковинам и стал медленно расстёгивать жилет. В его голове снова было пусто и гулко, только одинокое перекати-поле металось туда-сюда, свистя «это что, действительно происходит со мной?!». Вечером ты собираешься просто немного выпить с однокурсниками и лучшим другом, а через пару часов раздеваешься в уборной перед вампиром, который собирается тебя укусить, чтобы кто-нибудь другой буквально не убил – лучшее развлечение на Хэллоуин.

Это всё ещё было похоже на сон, но теперь на кошмарный сон. Юри не боялся боли, у него был средний болевой порог, но мысль о том, что Виктор будет его кусать, пугала. В голову приходили все стереотипы о вампирах, которые вообще были на виду, – например, почему он отражался в зеркале? Разве так бывает? Хотя, наверное, просто дремучий стереотип. Или нет? Или да?

– А почему тебя видно в зеркале? – Юри даже не подумал, когда спросил, и тут же покраснел. Почему нельзя просто сделать, что надо, молча? Никак без тупых вопросов.

– Потому что редко когда теперь на зеркалах делают серебряное напыление, малыш. В старинных не отражаюсь, но хозяин этого заведения, на моё счастье, любит хай-тек, – Виктор, опиравшийся на одну из закрытых кабинок, насмешливо улыбался – Юри не нужно было даже поворачиваться.

А как до этого им жилось? Без возможности смотреться в зеркало? Может, это вампиры изобрели зеркала без серебряного напыления?

Вампиры или капитализм? Тема для конференции, не меньше.

Когда Юри дрожащими руками разобрался, наконец, с рубашкой, то замер, не зная, снимать её полностью или просто оголить плечо. Оба варианта казались «слишком», и поэтому он просто стоял и смотрел на своё отражение, пытаясь выбраться из мысленного тупика, пока не обнаружил, что Виктор в одну секунду вдруг переместился в пространстве или что-то вроде того – потому что он всего мгновение назад был у кабинки, а теперь стоял за плечом.

– Тебе помочь? – ласково спросил он, кладя руки на плечи Юри, заставляя того ощутимо вздрогнуть. – Не бойся. Я могу ввести тебя в транс, как делаю обычно. Ты вообще ничего не почувствуешь.

Единственная ассоциация, которая появилась с этими словами – то жаркое неприятное марево, которое создал Кристоф. И как бы Юри ни боялся, это вряд ли было хорошей идеей. Виктор мог сделать что угодно с жертвой, которая едва понимала, кто она и где находится. Может, он не собирался – но кто мог это гарантировать всерьёз?

– Нет, спасибо. Я потерплю.

– Серьёзно? – ладони Виктора, до этого ненавязчиво блуждающие по напряженным плечам Юри, замерли.

– Да. Я хочу быть в сознании, чтобы… ну, понимаешь. Хотя бы иметь иллюзию контроля.

– Это будет больно. Наверное, очень больно.

– Умирать тоже больно.

Виктор рассмеялся и одним движением сдёрнул рубашку с рук Юри, а затем подтолкнул его к стене. Стена – наверное, логично? От потери крови можно потерять сознание, если стоять без опоры, можно и шею свернуть. Юри пытался рассуждать, хотя на самом деле его сердце билось как бешеное и он больше всего на свете хотел сбежать отсюда. Виктор прижал его к холодной темной плитке и наклонил голову, делая глубокий вдох.

– Ты так боишься, – пробормотал он. – Я привык, что мои жертвы никак на меня не реагируют.

– Уж извини, не каждый день тебя собираются укусить, – Юри не мог спрятать нервозность в своём голосе, как бы ни пытался.

Не ответив, Виктор прикоснулся губами к голой коже на его плече. По телу пошли мурашки, и Юри не успел даже подумать ни о чем, как губы сменились прикосновением зубов.

Острых зубов.

Как будто его плечо зажали между частями антистеплера, казалось, что даже без усилий клыки уже пропороли кожу и оказались внутри, или это застилал глаза страх – Юри не знал. У него подгибались ноги, а дыхание было прерывистым, сиплым. Надо было согласиться на транс, кто вообще за язык тянул?

Когда он только подумал о том, чтобы попросить, Виктор сомкнул зубы.

Отвлечённо Юри заметил, какая хорошая в помещении акустика, потому что его крик, казалось, эхом отдавался от стен и усиливался. Мысли путались, а боль была единственным, на чём сосредоточилось всё его тело. Виктор не делал лучше – он вонзил зубы глубже и ещё сильнее прижал Юри к стене, не давая случайно вырваться. К лучшему, наверное – потому что если бы он попытался, то остался бы с дырой в плече, таким глубоким был укус. В какой-то момент Юри почти выключился, может и не почти, потому что он не помнил момента, когда зубы начали двигаться наружу – адская боль как молнией снова прошила плечо и по щекам потекли слёзы. Всё тело сотрясала дрожь, и хотелось продолжить орать, но горло тоже болело – неужели сорвал голос? Когда успел?

– Всё, всё, я почти закончил, – Виктор умудрился как-то дошептаться до постоянно ускользающего сознания Юри. – Я понимаю, солнышко, очень больно. Сейчас пройдёт.

Куда и каким образом может пройти боль от прокушенного плеча, Юри не знал, но ему очень, очень хотелось верить ласковому шепоту. Снова стало ужасно, когда рот Виктора плотно накрыл рану, но теперь там хотя бы не было клыков – только ноющее чувство высасываемой крови. Его язык быстро двигался по коже, и Юри не знал, зачем, но не возражал, потому что это было одной из самых не болезненных вещей, которые делал Виктор.

Постепенно плечо начало… неметь. Так, как немеет конечность, перетянутая жгутом, или нога, которую ты отсидел, только без мерзкого покалывания – оставалось только какое-то базовое ощущение, что плечо есть, и всё. Пробормотав что-то там про «неудобно», Виктор подхватил Юри под задницу и посадил между двумя раковинами.

– Что за хуйня… – просипел Юри, уже даже не пытаясь звучать прилично.

– Поконкретнее, если можно, – невнятно ответил Виктор, потому что его рот в основном был занят плечом Юри.

Поконкретнее не получалось, и Юри просто постарался сесть удобнее, чтобы хотя бы остальные части тела не болели. Виктор всё ещё был холодным, наверное, не стоило удивляться, он же вампир – Юри прижался к нему и уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи. Там, как ни странно, прослеживался пульс, но очень ровный. Даже у очень спокойного человека он вряд ли был бы ровным в такой ситуации – и даже у того, кому совсем плевать, что творится вокруг. Очередная вампирская хрень, не иначе.

Когда Юри вдруг снова начал ощущать прикосновения Виктора, то сначала испугался, что оцепенение сошло с плеча, и лишь через секунду понял, что теперь язык и губы касаются его намного выше, у шеи.

– Ты опять собрался меня кусать? – слабо дёрнулся он, не пытаясь отодвинуться, но просто толкая Виктора от себя.

– Мм? Ничего подобного, – раздалось над ухом, и Юри облегченно вздохнул, снова расслабляясь.

Больше укусов он не хотел. Хорошо, что… стоп.

– Подожди, ты только что…

– Трудно удержаться, – Виктор поднял голову, улыбнулся и отстранился.

– Я думал ты только по «Сумеркам», – Юри смутился и отвёл глаза. Во всей этой ситуации не хватало только знаковой сцены из «Ганнибала», и Виктор только что добавил её к списку вещей, разрушенных сегодняшним вечером.  – Так… что ты сделал, что я теперь ничего не чувствую?

– Совсем ничего?

Видимо, поймав откуда-то волну хорошего настроения, Виктор со смешком придвинул Юри ближе к себе так, чтобы их бедра соприкоснулись.

– Эээ, нет! В смысле да. В смысле… – Юри закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя головокружение. – Пожалуйста, не делай так.

– Тебе неприятно?

– Нет. То есть… Слушай, во мне не хватает пинты крови и я в клубе, полном нечисти, понимаешь?

– Не та ситуация? – Виктор склонил голову набок и мягко, виновато улыбнулся.

– Не та ситуация, – повторил Юри, улыбнувшись в ответ. – И всё-таки… что ты сделал?

– А, это. Видишь ли, вампирское проклятье – это проклятье для вампиров, а не для людей, поэтому я обладаю всеми возможностями сделать укус безболезненным для жертвы. Моя слюна вроде обезболивающего. И сам укус должен зарасти очень быстро – может, день, два? Не знаю, я обычно не слежу за людьми после всего этого.

– Удобно. А у тебя нет чего-нибудь, чтобы я не чувствовал себя так плохо?

– Помимо очевидных неподходящих ситуации вариантов? Нет, – рассмеявшись, Виктор пожал плечами. – Как ты сам сказал, в тебе не хватает пинты крови. Это не так много, анемия должна пройти через какое-то время. Надеюсь, у тебя нет проблем с костным мозгом?

Юри хотел было ответить, что у него и с обычным-то сейчас проблемы начнутся, но тут дверь распахнулась и в уборную ввалилась парочка рогатых… сущностей с баллончиками красной краски. Увидев Виктора, они встрепенулись, а затем, толкая друг друга локтями в бок и хихикая, выбежали обратно. После них в воздухе остался слабый запах горелого и пепла.

Интересно, почему Юри не замечал их раньше? Почему в городе никто не обращал внимания на рогатых людей, на двухметровых людей-волков? Ну хотя бы на аномально холодного – и аномально горячего, ладно – Виктора с клыками и красными глазами? С одной стороны, да, когда Юри с Пхичитом шли с учёбы, они едва ли друг друга узнавали, что уж там говорить о толпе окружающих людей. Но с другой – город же не состоит из замученных студентов, есть куча людей, у которых есть время смотреть по сторонам.

Наверное.

Какова вероятность, что всю эту братию регулярно принимают за косплееров и фриков?

– О чём думаешь? – Виктор осторожно зачесал обратно упавшую на лоб Юри прядь волос.

– О том, что теперь не смогу ночью ходить в магазин. И днём. И вообще.

– А зря. Мы все тут выглядим страшно, но статистически… ваших человеческих маньяков, убийц, насильников и грабителей больше. Намного. Так что если уж бояться, то не нас. Вероятность слишком мала.

– И кто эту статистику высчитывал?

– Мы же. Понимаешь, я уже говорил, что наше сообщество очень тесное. Каждый отчитывается раз в неделю, что сделал – например, я отчитываюсь, сколько людей покусал. Крис – сколько… кхм, со сколькими повзаимодействовал. Всё это нужно, чтобы контролировать благополучие сообщества. Чтобы какой-нибудь идиот не впал в кровавый раж, потому что слишком долго смотрел Нетфликс и забыл обо всём. Раз в год мы устраиваем встречу покрупнее с ответственными из других городов и стран. Считаем, кто, чего и сколько. Выходит позорно мало. Вы сами замечательно справляетесь.

Виктор говорил без укора, скорее с насмешкой. Юри вздохнул – верить на слово он не собирался, но и правда, если бы всё было наоборот, вряд ли кто-нибудь не знал бы о существовании вампиров и остальной нечисти. В любом случае для его обескровленного организма это была слишком сложная тема.

– Пойдём, – Виктор легко похлопал его по бедру. – Посидим немного там, потом можно будет уходить.

– Зачем там сидеть?

– Во-первых, ты сейчас на ногах едва будешь стоять. Во-вторых, для безопасности надо показать, что ты уже… ммм… надкусан, в общем. Чтобы ни у кого не возникло желания за тобой проследить.

Это должно было напугать, но Юри показалось, что он уже ничего в жизни бояться не будет. Куда уже хуже? Интересно, если спросить Виктора о том, правдивы ли всякие стереотипные способы защиты от нечисти, он ответит или это будет против правил «сообщества»?

На ногах стоять действительно получалось плохо, и Юри опирался на Виктора так сильно, что практически висел поверх, а громкая музыка действовала на нервы. Зато теперь на него почти не смотрели – только когда он проходил совсем близко, вокруг загорались красные глаза, но все тут же теряли интерес, видя рядом с ним Виктора.

Стоило им сесть на один из небольших диванов в углу, как рядом тут же образовалась толпа любопытных, и почему-то из толпы немедля появился Кристоф, которого Юри предпочёл бы не видеть ещё вечность. Ощущения от его гипноза, или что он там делал, были отвратительны и больше их испытывать не хотелось.

– Что, ковбой, не удержался? – Кристоф плюхнулся сбоку от Виктора и фамильярно прислонился к нему, чуть ли не ложась всем телом. – Нам нельзя, а тебе можно?

– Ну почему же, тебе всё можно, – натянуто улыбнулся Виктор. – Просто в следующий раз, если ты решишь испортить всем вечеринку, я укушу тебя, а не того, кого ты притащил.

– О, это замечательная идея. Куда ты больше хочешь, в шею или сразу к делу? – голос Криса звучал всё игривее, и Юри, не выдержав, красноречиво закинул обе ноги на ногу Виктора, всё ещё притворяясь дремлющим. – А, ты ещё тут. Хочешь пересесть ко мне? Поверь, я намного веселее и горячее.

«В этом и проблема», – подумал Юри, ничего не отвечая. Виктор молча приобнял его за плечи и склонил голову, касаясь щекой его макушки. Есть что-то идиотское в том, чтобы испытывать раздражение, когда к едва знакомому тебе вампиру подкатывает едва знакомый тебе… пусть будет чёрт, но Юри и так достаточно натерпелся за предыдущие полчаса, чтобы всерьёз себя укорять. Ну бесит, и ладно. Виктора это тоже не слишком радовало, явно.

Или у них с Кристофом просто странные отношения? Как вообще работают отношения у нечисти?

Спать действительно хотелось. Или даже не спать, а просто вырубиться, настолько всё тело было ватным, а мысли – туманными. Юри подёргал Виктора за рукав и покачал головой, когда тот тихо спросил, что случилось.

– Понял. Пойдём.

Они поднялись с дивана вместе, и Юри с тоской понял, что понятия не имеет, как дойдёт до дома. Он наконец понял, что всё это напоминало ему – те несколько раз, когда он был волонтёром и сдавал кровь. Тогда всё проходило через пару часов, но и брали, наверное, поменьше. Или нет? Вспомнить было трудно.

Выйдя из клуба, Виктор поднял его на руки и решительно спросил адрес.

*

– Ладно, я спать, – Пхичит зевнул и поставил пустую миску из-под попкорна на столик. – Ты?

– Посижу ещё, – Юри со скучающим лицом переключил серию. – Спокойной ночи.

Сериал был неинтересным, но надо было досмотреть – за что-то же ему поставили такой высокий рейтинг? Миллионы людей не могли ошибаться. Или могли, но хоть что-то стоящее там точно должно было быть.

Надо было тоже отправляться спать, в конце концов, шёл уже первый час ночи, но вставать всё равно надо было не раньше десяти, так что особо Юри не беспокоился. Потратив ещё минут десять, пялясь больше в телефон, чем куда-либо ещё, он сдался и переключил вкладку. На экране замелькал нож, нарезающий зелень, и Юри с тяжелым осознанием поставил на паузу, понимая, что если он будет смотреть «Ганнибала» с попкорном, его рано или поздно покарает молния с потолка.

Размышляя, что вообще можно приготовить, особо не шевелясь, и чтобы это выглядело как нормальная еда, он заметил стикер на холодильнике. Этот стикер ему дала медсестра – ничего особенного, просто рекомендации вроде «ешь продукты с высоким содержанием железа» и так далее, но вместо того, чтобы пройти мимо, Юри по привычке закатил глаза.

Виновник низкого содержания железа в его теле оказался настолько мудаком, что даже не зашёл на чай.

Точнее, он вообще не зашёл, и даже не попрощался. Юри тогда едва переставлял ноги и его не хватило на долгие уговоры, он просто открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь, ожидая, что Виктор войдёт следом, но только через минут пять осознал, что всё ещё один. А за открытой дверью уже никого не стояло. И не то чтобы Юри на что-то надеялся – это просто было грубо.

Поэтому теперь он пассивно-агрессивно чистил гранат и думал о том, что, конечно, всё кончилось хорошо и никто не умер, кроме его самооценки и душевного равновесия на ближайшие пару недель. Не такие уж и великие потери. И не очень-то и хотелось.

Застыв перед холодильником в мучительном выборе между тостом с джемом и тостом с арахисовым маслом, Юри услышал короткий стук в дверь. И ещё один. Потом наступила тишина – секунд на десять, и ещё несколько стуков. Это было не странно, в общем, на одном этаже с ним и Пхичитом жила парочка, работающая в ночь, и ещё какие-то студенты, так что ночью зайти и попросить о помощи, например, было обычным делом.

Юри, забыв положить нож, испачканный в вишнёвом джеме, пошёл к двери и, едва глянув в глазок – всё равно ни черта не видно, – открыл дверь.

– Привет, – сказал Виктор, опиравшийся на дверной косяк.

– Эээ… Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Стою. А ты? «Юри – истребитель вампиров»? – он кивнул на испачканный нож.

– Истребитель тостов точнее, – Юри повертел в руке нож и нахмурился. – Так что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пришёл навестить. Понадеялся, что сегодня ты будешь в хорошем настроении.

– В смысле?

– В прямом. Ты даже не пустил меня к себе, – Виктор пожал плечами. – Прекрасно понимаю, почему. Мы познакомились не при самых лучших обстоятельствах.

– В смысле я не пустил тебя? Я что, дверь перед тобой закрыл? Это ты не пошёл за мной, а потом вообще ушёл куда-то, даже не попрощавшись!

Юри постарался не кричать, чтобы не разбудить Пхичита, но получалось с трудом. Виктор несколько секунд смотрел на него так, будто увидел как минимум говорящую рыбу, а затем прищурился:

– Солнышко, ты же знаешь, что я не могу войти без твоего приглашения?

– Почему? Ты такой вежливый?

– Я вампир. Я не могу зайти в чей-то дом, если меня не пригласят. И я не мог пойти за тобой, потому что ты меня не позвал, и я подумал, что тебе сейчас не до меня, поэтому ушёл. А ты подумал…

Юри прикрыл лицо ладонями. Ну да, он же не спрашивал, какие конкретно стереотипы о вампирах правдивы. И разумеется, правдивым оказался самый неочевидный и самый неспецифический. Лучше бы дело было в каком-нибудь чесноке, который Пхичит случайно покрошил на порог в целях эксперимента.

– Ясно. Понятно. Извини, не подумал.

– Да всё в порядке. Так что, я могу войти?

И тут неожиданно Юри подумал, что не стоит решать с наскока. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Виктора, потом на дверь, потом обратно. Это всё очень хорошо, но Виктор же вампир. Настоящий. Следы его укуса, конечно, уже зажили, как он и обещал, но Юри помнил, что этот укус был и каким он был охуенно болезненным.

Помимо очевидного «я понятия не имею, зачем ты пришёл сюда, потому что я явно не твой тип», были ещё более очевидные опасения. И даже если вдруг – вдруг – у них может что-то быть, как вообще встречаться с вампиром? С реальным, настоящим вампиром, который да, не убивает, но кусает людей? Вряд ли эти люди хоть что-то помнят, но факт остаётся фактом.

– Ладно. Понял, – Виктор виновато улыбнулся и выпрямился. – Извини, что побеспокоил. Спокойной ночи.

Он развернулся и пошёл к лифту, а Юри так и застыл, не зная, что делать. Одна часть его твердила: «Не лезь, дебил, оно тебя убьёт», а другая озадаченно подсказывала, что если уж ужасный и страшный вампир без слов понял его сомнения и сам, без пинков, решил уйти, то, может, стоит попытаться? Хотя бы дать всему этому шанс? В жизни Юри было много людей, которые казались безопасными, но с трудом понимали озвученное «нет». Да и должен же быть знак судьбы в том, что именно его притащило в тот ночной клуб.

Решившись, Юри переступил порог, чтобы догнать Виктора, и тут же замер, подумав, что это всё вполне может быть ловушкой. Виктор в ту же секунду замер и обернулся.

«Ну блять, ну я так и знал».

– Так, спокойно, – Виктор поднял руки в воздух. – Я не подойду, пока ты не разрешишь. И я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать.

– Тогда почему ты сразу обернулся? – подозревающе спросил Юри, готовясь запрыгнуть обратно за порог.

– А как ты думаешь? – Виктор закатил глаза. – Я слышу каждое, нахрен, сердцебиение в этом доме, думаешь, я не услышу, как двигается человек в паре метров от меня?

– Логично. Я… в общем, я подумал, – Юри почесал затылок, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. – Да. То есть можешь зайти. Только постарайся на разбудить моего соседа, он спросонья хуже, чем вся ваша братия.

Стоило ему договорить, как Виктор вдруг оказался прямо у него перед носом, улыбаясь, как будто только что выпал из рекламы зубной пасты. Юри поперхнулся воздухом и чуть не упал на спину, но Виктор подхватил его, продолжая улыбаться.

– Люблю так делать. Эффектно.

– Не надо. Делай что-нибудь менее эффектное, ладно?

Виктор притянул его совсем близко и одними губами спросил: «Можно?» – видимо, это, по его мнению, было менее эффектно. Ну да, когда умеешь за секунду преодолевать чёрт знает какие расстояния, целоваться – это вообще обыденное действие. Юри кивнул, чувствуя, как по коже побежали мурашки, и подумал, не будут ли мешать клыки.

Клыки, к его удовольствию, совсем не мешали.


End file.
